Hasta que mi aburrimiento nos separe
by DarkPrisoner19
Summary: Doranbolt se encuentra en su ultimo año de secundaria y esta aburrido de todas las chicas con las que ah salido, ninguna de ellas ah despertado en él el sentimiento denominado "amor" por lo que un día esta dispuesto a acabar con ello conociendo a una joven peliazul de nombre Wendy. Rated M por posible contenido explicito en un futuro no muy lejano.
1. Capitulo 1

**Bueno, Hola otra vez, como siempre aquí trayendo una fic más sobre mi ship favorito, esta ves me gustaría aclarar que está basado en uno de nombre "same old love" que leí hace ya unos cuantos meses y bueno me gustó tanto que quise saber cómo sería moldear un poco esta idea, también de paso para probar un tipo de narración distinto del que estoy acostumbrado a usar, aunque claro, de seguro y conociéndome terminare añadiendo uno que otro momento hard de por medio, no se cuántos capítulos tendrá exactamente, pero más 3 tendrá seguro, el titulo tampoco me convence por el momento, pero en fin, disfruten y ojala les guste :-).**

**_HASTA QUE MI ABURRIMIENTO NOS SEPARE_**

Eran los primeros días de invierno, el año acababa de comenzar, y yo me encontraba en mi ultimo año de la secundaria Fairy. Sin embargo y luego de aver casi completado por completo mi vida estudiantil, avía algo dentro de mi mente con lo que no me sentía cómodo, y realmente no me avía dado cuenta de ello hasta hoy, debía contárselo a alguien, a quien sea, así que llame a mi mejor amigo para encontrarnos a tomar un café cuando las clases acabaran.

_"¿Y bien, para qué fue que me llamaste, Doranbolt?_" Me pregunto Lahar.

"_Como digo esto… esta mañana me di cuenta de algo importante_"

_"¿De qué cosa_?"

"_Realmente no lo entiendo_"

_"¿Pero qué_?"

"_Lo peor es que me ha estado molestando desde hace ya muchos años_"

_"¿¡Pero dime que maldición?!"_ Me grito enojado, a lo que la mesera termino callándonos a ambos.

"_Ok ok_" Tome un poco de aire y lo finalmente lo solté "_Yo estoy aburrido_"

_"… ¿Es en serio?"_ Se me quedo mirando como un tonto un buen tiempo. _"¿Aserme venir hasta aquí solo para decirme eso? Si estas tan aburrido entonces vamos a pasear por hay un rato._

_"No, no, no, tu no entiendes"_

_"¿Y qué debo entender? Estas aburrido entonces hagamos algo ¿no?"_

_"!No es eso!" _Me estaba comenzando a enojar, mi aburrimiento no era solo un sentimiento más, sino que se avía vuelto algo mucho peor que eso. _" !Yo no estoy aburrido de mi vida! ¡Estoy aburrido de las chicas!" _

Lahar me miro sorprendido

"_Tu… ¡¿estás hablando en serio?! ¡Pero si hasta la última ves estabas saliendo con…!"_

_"¡Termine con ella!... La semana pasada_"

"_No bromees… ¡no duraron ni un mes! Además, ¿con cuantas chicas has estado ya? ¿20? ¿30?"_

_"Perdí la cuenta…"_

_"¿Lo ves?, _Golpeo la mesa._ ¿cómo es posible que un tipo como tú se canse de las mujeres teniendo tantas opciones y admiradoras?_

_"¡Créeme que yo tampoco lo entiendo! Imagino que cualquier hombre quisiera estar en mi lugar, pero… ¡Es que es siempre lo mismo! Quiero decir, conozco a la chica, ella se enamora de mí, tenemos sexo, pero luego me aburro y simplemente el resto es historia"_

La mesera volvió a callarnos, advirtiéndonos que una más y nos echaría de aquí_._

_"¿Y entonces que vas a hacer ahora?" _Me pregunto Lahar.

"Yo realmente… no lo sé"

Estaba por dar un sorbo a mi café cuando escuche las puertas de la cafetería abriéndose, 5 personas entraron, 3 chicas y 2 chicos, pero yo solo me quede mirando a la más pequeña entre ellas. Una niña de aproximadamente 13 años, cabello largo azul marino adornado con 2 coletas, todos llevaban el uniforme de la secundaria Fairy. Se me quedo mirando un rato y yo a ella, seguramente preguntándose por que un desconocido la estaba observando detenidamente, antes de girar su cabeza nerviosa y volver con sus amigos, pero para mí eso avía sido la prueba definitiva de lo que probablemente significaría el final de mi aburrimiento.

_"!YA LO TENGO_!" Grite con fuerzas levantándome de mi asiento, mientras todos en la cafetería se nos quedaron mirando.

_"¡Es todo_!" grito también la mesera, enseguida llamando a 2 empleados más, quien nos sacaron a ambos a patadas del lugar.

"_En serio, ¿tenías que gritar verdad?"_ Me regaño Lahar molesto.

_"Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar un poco"_

_"De todas formas ¿qué fue lo que encontraste?, Dijiste LO TENGO… como si hubieras encontrado el santo grial"_

_"Es cierto, ¡por fin creo que tengo una solución a mi aburrimiento!"_

_"¿Y qué es?"_

_"Ahora también entiendo por qué me eh sentido tan aburrido con las chicas con las que eh salido ¡Todas ellas tenían experiencia! Quiero decir, todas ellas conocían lo que es el amor y el sexo ¿o no?"_

_"Espera espera espera, ¡¿me estas tratando de decir que quieres salir con una virgen?!"_

_"!Exacto! y lo digo en todos los sentidos posibles, ¡una chica que nunca haya experimentado el dulzor de su primer beso, que nunca haya tomado la mano de alguien más que la de sus propios padres, que nunca haya experimentado contacto amoroso con nadie más! _

"_Tu… ¡¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido y loco que suena eso?! ¿Que harás si ella termina enamorándose de ti? ¡Te volverías su primer amor y ese tipo de cosas no serían fáciles de superar!"_

_"¿Entonces solo tengo que evitar que se enamore de mi o no?"_

_"Eres diabólico… además, sete sincero contigo mismo un minuto… ¿de dónde planeas sacar a una chica de tu edad que todavía sea virgen y no sepa nada del amor?"_

_"Yo nunca dije que debería ser de mi edad" _Me reí entre dientes. "_La chica que estaba entrando junto a sus amigos a la cafetería al momento que nos echaron, ella tenía la palabra inocencia pintada en todo su rostro"_

_"¿Hablas de la rubia?"_

_"No, no, la otra"_

_"¿La pelirroja? Es linda, pero no creo que…"_

_"¡Idiota, hablo de la enana azul!" (_Donde abre escuchado eso antes_...)_

Me miro confundido.

_"De que enana azul estás hablando, en ese grupo solo habían 2 chicas"_

_"Se nota que a pesar de usar lentes, estas muy ciego Lahar, la pequeña que se ocultaba tras sus amigos, sin duda ella es la respuesta a todos mis problemas"_

_"Realmente no logro comprenderte, pero por lo que me estás diciendo suena a alguien muy menor para ti"_

_"Si, de echo podría apostar que recién está en su 1° año de secundaria…"_

_"¿Lo ves? Piensa un poco la situación, ¿un chico que está en su último año saliendo con una chica de 1°? ¿Que pasara si decides ir más lejos con ella? ¡¿En serio vas a quitarle su virginidad a una niña?!"_

Me quede callado por un momento y pensé en lo que me dijo, tal vez tenga razón… pero por otro lado. "_No seas enfermo Lahar, ella solo tiene 13 años_" dije burlándome de él.

"¡_Jodete!, yo me largo, avísame en que celda te meten luego para pasarte a visitar"_

Por fin avía quedado solo, así que me senté a esperar a que su grupo saliera de la cafetería para poder hablarle, mientras, estaba pensando en cómo sería la mejor manera para que ella no se terminara enamorando de mi al final, ¿En serio esta chica iba a ser la solución a mi aburrimiento? ¿Y que pasa si me aburro de ella también? Terminare despechándola como cualquier otra más… _"¿eso estaría bien_?"

No tuve más tiempo para pensar, ya que en ese momento el grupo de estudiantes salieron de la cafetería, aun veía a la pequeña escondida entre sus amigos, visualice mi objetivo y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta lo difícil que iba a ser esto. Nunca antes avía dado yo el 1° paso, siempre hubo alguien que se me confesara para que las cosas empezaran a fluir, sin embargo no podía acobardarme ahora. Asi que me pare enfrente de ellos y se me quedaron viendo un rato.

_"¿Se te ofrece algo?" _Me pregunto una chica pelirroja_. _

Pero yo no la escuche, me arrodille para poder estar a la misma estatura de la pequeña quien me miraba con confusión. _Quiero hablar contigo._

_"¡¿Conmigo?!" _Dijo nerviosa.

"¡¿_Con Wendy_?!" Dijo el resto de su grupo.

Así que se llamaba Wendy.

"_Mucho gusto, Me llamo Doranbolt Gryder, un placer conocerte_"

"_E-El placer es mío, soy Wendy Marvell_"

_"¿Lo conoces Wendy_?" Le pregunto uno de sus amigos.

"_No, no recuerdo haberme encontrado con él antes"_

Sin previo aviso sujete sus manos y sin dar más rodeos dije lo que avia venido a decir _"Muy bien Wendy, iré directo al grano… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"_

El ambiente se quedó en un silencio perturbador luego de mi obstinada pregunta, parecía como si hubiese traumado a Wendy con algo, ya que ella solo se me quedo viendo, sin hacer ni decirme absolutamente nada. Al cabo de unos segundos su cara se volvió completamente roja, mientras que sus amigos solo pudieron responder con un "!¿QUEEEE?!"

_"¡Oye oye oye oye, ¿estas bromeando verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? ¿Te das cuenta de que ella solo tiene 13?!" _Me grito uno de sus amigos exaltado_._

Pero yo lo ignore, acto siguiente y aun sujetando sus manos comencé a aplicar todo lo que avía aprendiendo en estos años "_Desde que te vi hace unos momentos me cautivaste por completo, me gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, así que dices, ¿te gustaría ser mía?"_

Ella no paraba de mirarme aun confundida por mi pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo notaba que no quería dejar de hacerlo, a pesar de estar lo suficientemente avergonzada para desviar su mirada de mí, no lo hacía, aún seguía observándome con esos ojos marrones tan brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, fue cuando comprendí que estaba a solo a un paso de poder recibir el sí.

Pero lamentablemente fuimos interrumpidos.

_"¡Espera! Yo te conozco… eres ese tal Gryder que es super popular con las chicas, ¡siempre estas con una diferente!_ Dijo uno de sus amigos exaltado

Maldición no había pensado en eso_._

_"¡Así es, eres popular por ser considerado todo un mujeriego!" _Dijo su amiga rubia_._

Acto seguido tomo a Wendy entre sus brazos separándola de mí, mientras sus otros 2 amigos me miraban con desprecio_._

_"¡Wendy no tiene nada que hacer con un tipo como tú!"_

_"¿No debería ser ella la que tome su propia decisión_?" Trate de zafarme de ellos, esto se poniendo realmente difícil.

_"¡Vete antes de que nosotros mismos te ágamos volar por los aires!" _dijo su amigo pelinegro tronándose los nudillos listo para golpearme.

Creo que avía actuado demasiado impulsivo después de todo, si continuo con esto ahora de seguro no recibiré más que una paliza, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil, no iba a dejar que la oportunidad se me escapase de las manos.

"¿_Todos somos parte de la misma secundaria no? Entonces lamento decirles que me van a ver mucho, esperare todos los días a Wendy, hasta que ella decida darme su respuesta" _Fue lo último que dije antes de alejarme caminando mientras notaba como aun Wendy no apartaba sus ojos de mi_._

**2 semanas después.**

La eh estado esperando aquí prácticamente todos los días, sus amigos no han hecho más que intentar alejarla de mí todo el tiempo, tachándome de mujeriego y de abusador, Lahar tampoco a echo más que decirme que esto es una mala idea, pero como dije, no me voy a rendir tan fácil, quiero que ella reconozca mi determinación, una vez que eso pase, lo demás lo decidirá ella.

Afortunadamente el día avía llegado, estaba como siempre esperándola afuera de la escuela cuando ella apareció por detrás de mí llamando mi nombre. _"¿Doranbolt-san?"_

_"Esto… ¿podemos hablar un minuto?" _me pregunto tímidamente_._

"_Claro, ¿será que vas a darme la respuesta a mi pregunta_?"

"_Pero no aquí, vamos a un lugar más alejado_"

Acto seguido tomo de mi mano y me arrastro con ella a una parte atrás de la escuela, yo estaba realmente sorprendido, quizá no avía echo una buena elección después de todo y ella si conocía varias cosas sobre el noviazgo y el amor.

"_Doranbolt-san, voy a ser sincera contigo_" Ella estaba empezando a poner una mirada baja ¿será que después de todo va a rechazarme?

"_Yo realmente, no conozco nada acerca del amor, ni de los chicos tampoco, pero_…"

"¿_Pero…?"_

"_Tu realmente… me pareciste muy lindo también la primera vez que te vi_…" Ella estaba comenzando a sonrojarse "_No se si esto será amor, pero si no lo es, quiero descubrir que es en realidad"_

_"¿Entonces eso significa?"_

_"Que es un si" _Me dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Lo logre! Estas 2 semanas no avían sido en vano, al fin la primera chica que me interesa me dijo que si… espera espera, no debo emocionarme aun, esto sigue siendo solo un experimento para curar mi aburrimiento, si ella no es la solución entonces no se que seguirá. De cualquier modo debo mostrar mi gratitud ahora mismo. Esto… ¿que es lo que normalmente avía que hacer en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Besarla? No no no muy adelantado. Un abraso será mejor.

Me arrodille para estar a su estatura y sin previo aviso la tome entre mis brazos, enseguida pude sentir como su respiración se puso más nerviosa a la vez que su cara termino de sonrojarse por completo. "_Gracias_" Fue lo que le dije mientras aun sentía como su respiración se tornaba más nerviosa aun. ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar con tan solo un abraso? Definitivamente era algo que quería descubrir. Antes de que pudiéramos expresarnos alguna otra palabra al otro, unos pasos se escucharon desde lejos, como no sus amigos siempre interrumpiendo mientras llegaban gritando su nombre. "¡_Wendy!_" grito su amigo peli rosado.

"¿_Natsu-san?" _Dijo Wendy.

"¿_Con que Natsu eh? lo siento, pero esta vez llegaron muy tarde… porque ella ahora es mía_" Presumí mientras aun abrasaba a Wendy y ella escondía su rostro en mi pecho. Definitivamente, iba a disfrutar de esto.

**CONTINUARA. **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno hola otra vez, aquí por fin el bendito cap. 2, al final me tomo más tiempo del que pensé y termino siendo demasiado largo para mi gusto D: pero era necesario realmente para poder ir ambientando la historia, por otro lado me alegra haberlo podido terminar al fin, así que está bien. Nos vemos en el siguiente : )**

Después de 2 semanas de ser por demás insistente, por fin conseguí el "sí" de Wendy, estaba más que ansioso por nuestro próximo encuentro, le dije que nos viéramos en las puertas de la escuela una vez que terminaran las clases. Mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar pensaba en cómo debía actuar con ella, ¿debía actuar según mi edad y ser algo más maduro y protector? ¿O debería aprovecharme de su inocencia y ser algo más rudo y controlador? Son ese tipo de cosas que averiguare con el tiempo, pero posesivo, definitivamente posesivo ¿por qué? Bueno… es la única cosa que no eh sido con alguna chica antes, quizá porque ninguna me avía interesado lo suficiente.

Llegue y como lo supuse, ella me estaba esperando. Desde aquí podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba, sonrojada mirando a todos lados buscándome, ¡A-DO-RA-BLE!

"¿_Espera a alguien señorita?_" salude.

"_D-Doranbolt-san… Buenos días_" Me saludo bajando la mirada.

Me arrodille y tome suavemente su mentón "_Oye oye, mírame, ahora somos novios, así que no vamos a ser tímidos entre nosotros mucho tiempo" _

"_Lo sé, es solo que_…"

"_Estas nerviosa porque es nuestro primer dia ¿no?_"

"_No es solo eso… es que mis amigos…_"

Agh lo sabía, sus amigos no soportan la idea siquiera de que me acerque a ella.

"_Déjame adivinar, no pararon de decirte que soy un mujeriego ¿verdad?_"

"_Si_" Dijo ella.

"_No voy a mentirte Wendy, eh estado saliendo con muchas chicas durante mi vida estudiantil, pero lo cierto es que muy pocas de ellas me han interesado de verdad, por eso terminaba cortando con ellas poco tiempo después de haberlas conocido_" Y esa era nada más que la pura verdad.

_"¿En serio? Pero entonces yo_…"

"_No, tu eres diferente. Nunca antes una chica me avía interesado lo suficiente como para dar el 1° paso yo mismo"_

_"¿De verdad?... de todas formas yo imagine desde un primer momento que eras un mujeriego Doranbolt-san"_

Ahora si me avía sorprendido "¿_Pero por qué_?"

"_Bueno... es que sencillamente eres… muy lindo para estar con una sola chica_"

Supongo que tenía razón, muchas chicas se me confesaron sin tomarse la mínima molestia de conocerme.

Ella volvió a levantar su mirada para quedarse viéndome fijo con una actitud aparentemente enojada "¡_Pero es por eso que quiero que me prometas algo_!"

Ese lado suyo no lo conocía, parece que cuando quiere conseguir algo es muy determinada… igual que yo. _"¿Así? ¿Y qué es_?" Dije riéndome entre dientes.

"_El otro día me hiciste una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar… Dijiste si quería ser tuya_" Ella comenzaba a ruborizarse tanto que creí que se desmayaría de vergüenza en cualquier momento antes de volver a bajar su mirada "_Por eso es que yo también quiero tu respuesta, ¿tu serás… ya sabes… también solo mío_?"

Enserio, si ahora mismo fuera a buscar en un diccionario la definición de ternura de seguro encontraría una foto de Wendy al lado.

Suspire un poco alegremente antes de agacharme hasta su altura y dar mi repuesta "_Esta bien, Yo Doranbolt Gryder prometo serle completamente fiel a Wendy Marvell y ser solamente suyo si ella promete ser solamente mía"_

"_Y yo Wendy Marvell prometo ser solamente suya si Doranbolt Gryder mantiene su promesa_"

"_Entonces vamos a sellar nuestro trato_"

"¿_Sellar? ¿Vamos a firmar algo?_"

Inocencia pura "_No seas boba… vamos a darnos un beso_"

Ella tardo un par de segundos en procesar lo que acababa de decir "_¡¿U-u-un beso?! P-pero nunca eh dado uno, además todavía hay mucha gente aquí y además…_" se mostraba muy nerviosa.

Es precisamente de esto de lo que estaba hablando, su inexperiencia para manejar este tipo de situaciones iba a ser la chispa de nuestra relación. "_Está bien Wendy, estar nerviosa por nuestro primer beso es algo común entre las parejas, vamos a terminar haciéndolo tarde o temprano, ¿así que por qué mejor no ahora?"_

_"Supongo que es cierto…."_

_"Bien, tu quédate tranquila y cierra tus ojos, yo me are cargo de todo"_

Poco y nada me importaba cuanta gente nos estuviera viendo en ese momento, pero como dije, su falta de experiencia es la principal razón por la que la elegí a ella. No iba a dejar que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido, después de todo, es apenas nuestro segundo día como pareja, tal vez se moleste un poco conmigo, pero es por su propio bien… ¿o por el mío? No lo sé, el caso es que estoy seguro que ella imaginaba un beso entre nuestros labios muy apasionado, pero en vez de eso decidí darle solo un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda.

_"¿Pero por qué_?" Me dijo confundida y sonrojada.

"_Déjame decirte algo Wendy, obviamente yo tengo más experiencia que tú en estas cosas, así que mientras más avance nuestra relación más cosas podre enseñarte, y la primera de ellas, es que un beso siempre es mejor cuando es inesperado. Si quieres puedes llamarlo como robar un beso"_

_"¿Y que debes hacer cuando te roban un beso?_"

_"Humm… supongo que devolvérselo_"

Apenas me dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando ella se inclinó hacia mi dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla derecha.

"¿_Así está bien_?" me pregunto tímida.

"_Fuiste muy rápida, pero si, estuvo bien. Vamos Wendy, te acompaño a casa_"

"¿_Estás seguro? Son muchas calles y._."

"_Está bien, esa es una de las cosas que los novios deben hacer por sus novia, además no estaría tranquilo si no te viera llegar sana y salva_"

"_Está bien_" Asintió ella.

Las cosas pintan bien por el momento, ella me cuenta bastantes cosas acerca de su familia, al parecer su mama murió cuando ella era muy joven, y su padre dispone de muy poco tiempo para pasarlo junto a ella. ¿Supongo que eso hace que tenga más tiempo para mí no? Enserio, tal vez ya deberían mandarme al infierno por pensar así… ¿pero a quien le importa?

Estábamos llegando a su casa cuando ella diviso una figura de una chica rubia amiga de ella, como no, eso solo significaba molestias para mí, cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en mi diversión iva a ser una molestia.

"¿_Lucy-san, que haces aquí_?"

"¿_Al fin llegas Wendy, olvidas que dijiste que querías que te ayudara con tus tareas hoy_?" Ella dijo en un tono aparentemente enojado.

Se sorprendió un poco al verme con Wendy, no dudo que todos sus amigos ya supieran de nuestra relación, pero era más que obvio que ninguno de ellos la aceptaba, y creo que sobretodo ella. Tal vez sea por la mirada amenazadora o por las frías palabras que iba a lanzarme a continuación, realmente no es como si me importara, pero… ¿y si a Wendy si?, al final iban a terminar convenciéndola de que se alejase de mi para siempre, y claro que no quería eso.

"¿_Así que por fin decidiste caer tan bajo como para querer aprovecharte de Wendy no_?"

"_Espera Lucy-san_" Wendy trato de detenerla.

Pero ella simplemente siguió sin prestarle atención "¿_Y dime que planeas hacer con ella? Ella no viene de una familia adinerada, ni tampoco su padre está involucrado en algún negocio grande… ¿o será que solo la estas usando para divertirte un poco?" _Esto último lo dijo entre risas tratando de provocarme.

Todo el ambiente quedo en un silencio bastante desgarrador con el viento como único sonido de fondo, no voy a negarlo, la maldita avía dado en el clavo. Wendy solo se me quedaba viendo con esos ojos tan tristes, tal vez esperando creer que lo que su amiga decía no era verdad, lamentablemente así era, pero por supuesto no se lo iba a revelar… todavía no.

_"¿No será que tu estas celosa porque ni tu ni tus amigos podrán consentirla más todo el tiempo?" _pregunte seriamente.

"¿_Consentirla? ¡Pero su relación es absurda! Tu estas en_…"

"_Si te fijas bien…_" Interrumpí "…_Yo aún sigo en la secundaria, y no paso de mis 18 años, por lo tanto aun no soy un adulto. Wendy tiene 13 años por lo que tampoco ya no es una niña, es más, ella cumplirá sus 14 antes que yo mis 19, así que no le veo nada de malo a que 2 adolescentes estén saliendo si es que están interesados el uno por el otro_"

"_Pero es que ella_…"

"_Lucy-san… por favor_" Detuvo Wendy ahora en un tono mucho más serio que el de antes, "_Doranbolt-san y yo ahora estamos saliendo, y si vas a comportarte así enfrente de él, te pido por favor que no te me acerques cuando estoy con él, lo mismo va para Natsu-san y los demás"_

Se me acaba de ocurrir algo_, _fue ese tipo de cosas que no planeas pero que al final pueden salir bien_ "Está bien Wendy, no tienes que defenderme, me basta con saber que soy capaz de acompañarte a casa_" Dije mostrando una leve sonrisa enfrente de ella_._

_"No, espera, no tienes por qué irte" _trato de detenerme_._

_"No te preocupes, otra de las cosas que los novios deben hacer por sus novias es no hacerlas sentir incomodas, mientras tu estés bien, yo estoy bien Wendy"_

Me di la media vuelta y estaba a punto de irme mientras caía el atardecer, imagen perfecta de despedida, no sin antes hacer un último comentario "_Nos vemos mañana… amor_"

"¡_Oye tú_!" Grito Lucy seguro para quejarse por mi reciente atrevimiento, pero no la escuche y seguí mi rumbo, solo dando una pequeña vista hacia atrás para ver a una Wendy completamente sonrojada como una manzana soltando un pequeño "Kya" mientras me miraba. Como lo dije, jodidamente tierno.

Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente lejos como para que ya nadie me escuchara, por fin pude reírme de la situación. _"¡Hombre! No puedo creer lo bien que salió eso, definitivamente no era algo que tenía planeado ni mucho menos esperaba que pasase, pero es un gran punto para mí, ahora de seguro ella debe de estar muy enojada con su amiga por haberla alejado de mí, al fin y al cabo no quiero que absolutamente nadie arruine esto, ¡maldición, no me avía divertido así en años!"_

Una figura se me acerco por detrás sin darme cuenta poniendo su mano en mi hombro_ "Deja de hablar solo, pareces un maldito loco" _Fue Lahar quien me saco de mi momento de felicidad.

"_Oh Lahar, ¿ase cuanto que estas aquí_?"

"_Lo suficiente para escuchar todas tus locuras, parece que te la estás pasando bien_"

"_Y que lo digas, ¡esto es más divertido que cuando salí con 3 chicas a la vez!_"

_"¿Entonces seguirás con esto o ya te detendrás?"_

_"¿Bromeas? Si esto recién empieza"_

_"Eso me temía, escucha… estuve averiguando sobre esa chica y te tengo malas noticias"_

"_Oh… ¿así que usaste tus poderes como miembro del consejo estudiantil para averiguar sobre alguien? ¿Eso es bajo sabes_?" Dije burlándome de él.

"!_Solo cállate y escúchame!_" se alteró. "_Tal parece que algo no estuvo bien durante la infancia de Wendy_"

_"¿De qué hablas_?"

"_Aquí dice que durante su vida en la primaria, tuvo notas bastantes sobresalientes, pero sus profesores siempre notaron que tenía problemas para socializar con sus compañeros, de hecho, tal parece que nunca tuvo más que una amiga durante toda su vida, pero que luego ambas terminaron yendo a secundarias distintas_"

"_Ya veo, ¿y entonces a dónde quieres llegar?"_

_"Es posible que su falta de comunicación surgiera oh provocara que sus demás compañeros abusaran y se aprovecharan de ella"_

"_Oh, entonces con eso podríamos deducir que durante su infancia sufrió de bullying o algo parecido ¿no_?"

"!_Así es! Por lo que veo llegaste a comprenderlo muy bien_…"

"_Lahar_…" Llame.

"_Imagina lo dañada psicológicamente que ya debe estar, no necesita que alguien más venga y la dañe aún más…"_

"_Lahar_…" Intente llamarlo nuevamente.

"_Además por lo que veo ya tiene nuevos amigos no solo de cursos superiores sino también sus propios compañeros y…."_

"¡_LAHAR_!" grite.

"¡¿_QUEEEE_?!"

_"¿…A quién le importa_?" Respondí dando una sonrisa muy confiada.

Me miro sorprendido y en silencio por un rato. "¿_Cómo que a quien le importa?... Pues está claro que a ti ¿no?"_

"_Jajajaja… ¿pero por quien me tomas? ¿En qué momento dije que yo me preocuparía por ella? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para hacerlo?"_

_"Tu… no puedes estar hablando en serio"_

_"Creo que ya te lo avía contado ¿no? Solamente la quiero para matar mi aburrimiento, una vez que me canse de ella, simplemente la dejare. Eh roto varios corazones en el pasado, uno mas no me matara"_

Impactado por mi respuesta me tomo del cuello con fuerza tratando de levantarme con una mirada tan furiosa que sentí que en cualquier momento estaría a punto de golpearme.

_"¡¿QUE CLASE DE MOUNSTRUO ERES?! ¿COMO PUEDES DEJAR QUE UNA CHICA TAN JOVEN TENGA QUE PASAR POR ESTOS PROBLEMAS_? ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE LAS PERSONAS COMO ELLA TIENEN QUE PASAR?"

"¿_Ahora resulta que estás enojado? Anda, golpéame si quieres, eso de seguro pintara bien en tu registro como miembro del consejo_" Dije burlándome de él nuevamente.

Por fin me bajo y se calmó un poco mientras volvía a acomodar sus lentes y retomando su tono serio "_Escucha Doranbolt…sabes que nos conocemos desde hace ya muchos años… sabes que nunca me han molestado las cosas que has hecho… pero ahora te estás pasando de la raya_… _no voy a ayudarte, esta vez ya no"_

Aún mantenía mi sonrisa burlona "_Por mi está bien, mientras menos gente la acose mejor_"

Lahar dio media vuelta dándome la espalda y solo me dijo unas cuantas palabras más antes de irse "_Espero que recapacites sobre esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Adiós Doranbolt"_

"_Ve por la sombra_" Le conteste. Es solo otro contratiempo, tarde o temprano se le pasara, ¿o no? da igual.

**Esa misma noche recibí una llamada de Wendy.**

"¿_Diga_?" Atendí.

"_D-Doranbolt-san, buenas noches" _

_"Oh Wendy, que sorpresa, ¿paso algo_?" obvio que sabía para que me estaba llamando.

"_Yo… Lamento lo que paso esta tarde con Lucy-san, ya me prometió que nunca volverá a ocurrir_"

Precisamente como lo planee "No te preocupes, realmente no me molesto"

"_Esto… si quieres mañana podemos hacer algo después de la escuela_"

Vaya sorpresa "¿Je, _me estas invitando a salir Wendy_?" Dije entre risas.

"_N-no es eso… Solo quería recompensarte un poco por lo que paso hoy_…"

No necesito ni verla para imaginar cuanta ternura debe estar brotando de ella en este instante.

"_Está bien, ¿mañana después de la escuela te parece si damos un paseo por la ciudad? También tengo un lugar que quiero mostrarte"_

"_Me parece bien_" Contesto animada.

**Al día siguiente al finalizar las clases.**

Nuestra primera cita, y al fin sin alguien que nos moleste. Aunque muy a mi pesar las citas en una relación era algo que no me atraía demasiado, la verdad es que con Wendy fue… extrañamente divertido. No nos salimos de los estándares de una pareja normal, pero de ves en cuando notaba algunas observaciones sobre ella que me servirían en algún futuro.

1° Es muy valiente para su edad. La invite a ver una película de terror con la intención de que se asustara tanto que tuviera que abrasarme, pero en lugar de eso, ella nunca aparto la vista de la pantalla, es más, apostaría que se estaba empezando a interesar más por la trama de la película que por mi, excepto en un par de veces en las que la vi cerrar los ojos y gritar ese pequeño "Kya" que tanto me gustaba y atrajo la atención de toda la sala, lo único que hicimos fue reinos de la situación.

2° No tolera las cosas agrias, y creo que tolerar es una palabra que se queda corta. Luego de la película la invite a tomar un helado, ella pidió de fresa y yo de limón, pero no paso ni 2 minutos que inmediatamente ella aparto la mirada de mi postre.

"¡_Aleja eso de mi por favor Doranbolt-san!" _

_"Pero es solo un helado"_

_"No no no, ¡no soporto la idea de que algo tan majestuosamente dulce como el helado se mezcle con algo tan impuro y agrio como el limón!"_

_"¿Impuro…?"_

_"¡Solo aléjalo!"_

3° Sé que ya lo avía dicho pero no fue hasta hoy que realmente me di cuenta de lo decidida y perseverante que es, de hecho demasiado, casi rosando la estupidez. Pensé que sería buena idea ir a los árcades ah distraernos y reírnos un rato, y todo iba bien hasta que encontró un gran peluche de un tigre blanco del que prácticamente se enamoró. Lamentablemente, estaba en una de esas máquinas de grúa, ¡nadie gana en esas cosas! Pero pensé que después de un par de intentos se cansaría… Error.

**Después de 15 intentos seguidos**.

"_Vamos Wendy, ¿no crees que ya está bien? Puedo llamar al encargado y decir que nos venda el peluche" _Dije en un tono cansado_._

_"No no, debemos ganarlo justa y legalmente, ahora ven, esta vez yo controlare el botón de agarre y tú los movimientos de la garra"_

"_Aaahhh_" Suspire

Al fin después de más de 20 intentos pudimos obtenerlo (en verdad creo que fue solo suerte)

"_No es tan lindo como creí…_" Dijo ella en un tono desilusionada.

"_Tal vez no debiste estar 1 hora y media tratando de sacarlo_…" murmure muy bajo.

"¿_Perdón?"_

_"Nada, no te preocupes_"

"_De todas formas es un regalo que ganamos nosotros 2, así que por eso lo atesorare siempre, Doranbolt-san_" Dijo mostrándome esa cálida y linda sonrisa, eso para mí era suficiente.

Después de eso lo demás fue todo bastante tranquilo, fuimos a una librería en donde me puse a leer un shonen que está bastante de moda últimamente y para mi sorpresa a ella también le gustaba. Luego simplemente paseamos un rato más hasta que cayó el anochecer.

4° y la verdad lo que más me sorprendió. Es bastante cariñosa y apegadiza, realmente la noche anterior me quede pensando durante bastante tiempo lo que Lahar me avía dicho, su problema de timidez y falta de comunicación, creí que eso terminaría representando un problema y que se sintiera incomoda estando conmigo y llegase a formarse un distanciamiento entre nosotros, pero no fue así. Durante toda la cita no paro de sostener mi mano, siempre siguiéndome a los lugares que proponía eh incluso hubo momentos en los que ella se aferraba a mi brazo preguntándome alegremente _"¿A dónde vamos ahora_?"

"_Ya es de noche, tal vez debería acompañarte a tu casa antes de que se vuelva más tarde_"

_"¿Eh?... está bien, si tú lo crees necesario_…" La note triste.

Como lo supuse, al final ella se estaba divirtiendo y no quería que esto acabase todavía, yo tampoco, así que se me ocurrió un último lugar para terminar nuestra cita.

Tome de su mano una vez más "_Vamos, hay un último un lugar que quiero mostrarte_"

No era un sitio especial para mí, pero si para una ex pareja que me lo mostro hace un par de años, no recuerdo ni como se llamaba así que no entrare en detalles, como sea, realmente ese sitio te daba una gran vista de lo que la ciudad era, Wendy se veía realmente maravillada

"¿_Y bien, te gusta mi lugar secreto_?"

"!_Es hermoso! Realmente puedes ver toda la ciudad desde aquí_"

"_Bueno ya que fue nuestra primera cita, quería que acabase con algo bueno_"

Nos sentamos en una banquilla del lugar mientras mirábamos el paisaje un rato más. Debo admitir que realmente me avía divertido hoy, es extraño, pero estar con ella se sentía cómodo, no me molestaría tener que soportar este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando, ah pero no muy seguido, por que terminaría enamorándose más de mí y complicaría mucho las cosas cuando todo esto acabe y tendría que darle la razón a Lahar.

"_Sabes algo Doranbolt-san_…" Me saco de mis pensamientos "_Yo realmente me divertí mucho contigo hoy"_

"_Si yo también, nos dimos un buen tiempo para conocernos mejor Wendy"_

_"Siendo sincera, al principio estaba un poco nerviosa de como resultaría esto… Natsu-san y los demás trataban de convencerme de que eras una muy mala persona"_

_"¿Ya hablamos sobre eso no? es normal que tus amigos no apoyen nuestra relación"_

_"Lo sé, pero no fue hasta hace unos cuantos días atrás que quise dejar de guiarme por lo que decían los demás y tuve ganas de conocerte de verdad Doranbolt, de conocer tu actitud y si lo que decían sobre ti era verdad…"_

_"Si te refieres a si soy un mujeriego o no, pues ya te dije que lamentablemente si soy uno"_

_"Tal vez pero… sé que más allá de eso eres una persona amable Doranbolt-san"_

Eso sí fue un golpe bajo "¿_Pero por que estas tan segura que lo soy? No nos hemos llegado a conocer lo suficiente"_

"_Quizás pero… eso es algo que puedo ver en tus ojos Doranbolt-san_" Me dijo mostrando esa linda sonrisa de nuevo. "_Todos en la escuela siempre están hablando sobre ti, que no tienes corazón… que no te importa los sentimientos de las demás personas… que solo te preocupas por ti mismo. Tus ojos representan mucho más que eso, tal vez solo tienes miedo_…"

"¿_Miedo_…?"

"_Miedo a lastimar a otras personas, miedo a ser abandonado y rechazado. Por qué sé muy bien que alguien como tú nunca lastimaría el corazón de alguien a propósito, eso es precisamente lo que veo en ti Doranbolt-san" _

Me quede helado por un momento, tanto, que ni siquiera note los fuegos artificiales que salían de la ciudad, pero ni siquiera me importaba ver como Wendy se quedaba maravillada con ellos. ¡MALDITA SEA NIÑA TU NO ME CONOCES!, no sabes nada de mí, yo soy solo un egoísta que no hace más que jugar con los corazones de los demás para su propio beneficio, yo no tengo miedo ni estoy arrepentido de nada, todas las chicas a las que les rompí el corazón hasta ahora no significaron nada para mí, NADA, si ahora mismo te confesara que solo estoy usándote para matar mi aburrimiento te pondrías a llorar aquí mismo y ni siquiera me importaría… estoy seguro que no…

Maldición, ahora me siento realmente mal, muy distinto a como es cuando reconozco mi propio egoísmo y me rio de él, ahora no me estaba riendo, estaba realmente enojado conmigo, digo con ella… ¡Ahhh ya no lo sé!

"_Wendy_…"

"¿_Si_?"

Yo solo quería que se callara, que dejara de pensar tan confiadamente de mí, quería sentirme seguro de mí mismo, nunca pensé que dudaría tanto en hacer esto, estás jugando con el corazón de una virgen Doranbolt, hazlo bien. Tan pronto ella se dio la vuelta dejando de ver los fuegos artificiales, hundí mis labios en los suyos. Un beso tan imprevisto que ni yo mismo vi venir pero que aun así me anime a hacerlo. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, los mejores que eh probado, nadie nunca los avía sentido más que yo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para evitar querer morderlos hasta verlos sangrar, mientras podía ver los ojos de Wendy, tan sorprendida como se esperaba de ella, luego paso a cerrar sus ojos y simplemente ambos nos dispusimos a disfrutar del momento, mientras nos iluminaba la luz de los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando por fin me aleje de ella para poder recuperar un poco de aire, estaba ansioso por ver su reacción, quería ver esa cara tan tierna que pone cuando esta avergonzada y nerviosa, esa misma que vi el primer día que la conocí, incluso esperaba ese pequeño "Kya" que tanto me gustaba oír.  
>Lamentablemente no fue así…<p>

Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que esto, incluso hubiera preferido mil veces más que se enojara conmigo y me llamara pervertido, hasta eso hubiese estado mejor. Cuando la luz de los fuegos artificiales por fin seso y pude ver su rostro. Ella estaba completamente fuera de sí, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras sus mejillas permanecían extremadamente rojas, nunca las avía visto así, y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de sus gemidos mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

"_D-Doranbolt-san_…" Dijo llevándose una de sus manos a sus labios y saboreando los mismos entre gemidos "_Cuando alguien te roba un beso_…" no completo la frase.

No tuve ni tiempo para reaccionar, ella se abalanzó sobre mí envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello y volviéndome a besar. No sabía ni que pasaba, ¿por qué avía reaccionado así? ¿tan bueno avía sido? estaba completamente paralizado por ella, podía sentirla, su calor, su valentía, su perseverancia, todo… pero no me gustaba lo que sentía.  
>Fue muy difícil apartarla de mí para poder tomar otro poco de aire, ella no me soltaba y seguía con esa expresión tan poco satisfactoria para mí.<p>

"¡_Wendy detente_!" Le grite. Pero ella no me hiso caso, otra vez volvió a lanzarse sobre mí y me beso una vez más, sus labios dejaron de tener sabor para mí en ese momento, incluso pude sentir como ella trato de morder los míos, maldición, esto se estaba poniendo mal, nada bueno saldrá de esto, quiero que se detenga de una vez.

Pero tan pronto la vi abrir sus ojos al completo nuevamente, fue ella la que termino alejándose de mí, aun sorprendía por lo que avía hecho y con algunas lágrimas, empezó a disculparse. "_Lo siento… lo siento mucho_" me dijo entre llantos.

Fue que lleve mis manos a mis labios y pude sentir la sangre en ellos. "_Wendy_…"

Ella solo continuaba llorando, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera me avía recuperado de lo anterior. Nunca un simple beso me avía traído tantas emociones, sentía satisfacción, dolor, arrepentimiento, tantas emociones que no sabía que tenía, todo lo avía provocado ella.

La mire a los ojos y simplemente la abrase "_Soy yo el que lo siente… Wendy_" Lahar tenía razón, me avía sobrepasado, tome el beso de una joven chica que recién está empezando su adolescencia y esta fue su reacción. Pero no quiero abandonarla, realmente no quiero, solo quiero olvidar este momento, olvidar este sabor entre sus labios y mi sangre y abrasarla hasta que esto acabe. Pero yo mismo me eh dado cuenta, de que las cosas ya no saldrían como las avía planeado.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
